


Just to see you Smile

by Nessann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessann/pseuds/Nessann
Summary: Song fic based on the song Just to See You Smile by Tim McGraw.Thinking over every smile Stiles had given him.It's short and bittersweet.





	Just to see you Smile

 

  
Scott pulled out his wallet, the last of his check tucked inside. As he handed the cash over to the guy in the box office, he watched Stiles eyes light up with glee. He had scrimped and saved, even going so far as to skip a couple lunches at work to get the opening night tickets for him. The smile that lit across Stiles face was worth every penny he had, if he could see that smile just one more time.

Their discussion wasn’t a fight, he had already quit his job and started looking for ones closer to the campus. When Stiles had told him he had landed the job on campus Scott knew it would be no trouble for him to find a new one so they could be together. The look Stiles gave him lit his heart, and the smile was worth it every single time.

Stiles told Scott he needed some time to find himself. Scott calmly packed his stuff from their shared apartment, walking away had hurt but the tears rolling down his face were what had caused his heart to clench in his chest. Scott let Stiles have the space he had said he needed.

Scott knew exactly what Stiles wanted when he came walking up to him at the fair, his hand holding tight to the leather clad arm of Him.  
“I’m so happy for you, Stiles I really am.” Scott opened his arms for a hug and Stiles stepped into the embrace before quickly letting him go and raking a step back to Him. The man, Derek, holding just at tightly to Stiles hand gave him a look saying he knew he was lying, but the look passed quickly when the smile crossed Stiles face.  
Later that night Scott let the tears fall as he lay in bed thinking over every smile Stiles had given him over the years and smiled through the tears, he decided every heartache was worth it to see him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> You always had an eye for things that glittered  
> But I was far from bein' made of gold  
> I don't know how but I scraped up the money  
> I just never could quite tell you no  
> Just like when you were leavin' Amarillo  
> To take that new job in Tennessee  
> And I quit mine so we could be together  
> I can't forget the way you looked at me  
> Just to see you smile  
> I'd do anything  
> That you wanted me to  
> And all is said and done  
> I'd never count the cost  
> It's worth all that's lost  
> Just to see you smile  
> When you said time was all you really needed  
> I walked away and let you have your space  
> Cause leavin' didn't hurt me near as badly  
> As the tears I saw rollin' down your face  
> And yesterday I knew just what you wanted  
> When you came walkin' up to me with him  
> So I told you that I was happy for you  
> And given the chance I'd lie again.


End file.
